guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Scythe
Please remove the Chaos Gaunts before you make a screenie for a weapon because 1) it might interfere with lighting (unknown) and 2) we REALLY dont want to know how rich you are. X Deity X 10:39, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :But no pic is better than no pic...where did our old one go?70.253.135.47 19:55, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you for taking a new screenie - it was nothing personal, its just that a lot of people have gotten it into thier heads that wiki is the place to show off, which it is not. X Deity X 18:52, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'd say full black obsidian derv= more showing off than chaos gauntlets. But as long as the scythe is clearly shown, i'm happy71.153.26.133 17:13, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Who cares if someone is showing off that is one cool sythe :::::It isn't nessecarily showing off. Perhaps it didn't spring up in their minds that they'd take off their armor... I mean, it won't be the first thing I'D think of when screening a cool weapon O_o. --84.24.206.123 12:20, 20 September 2007 (CDT) This isn't an instant messenger client or an internet chat room. If you had to stop to take a screenshot then you knew damn well what you were doing when you took it and what it would look like when you uploaded it. So when people take terrible screenshots that don't clearly show what it's supposed to be a visual reference for, instead showing mainly themselves or other things they have, what else can we call it? Rather then taking these pages seriously the contributor is turning it into their 5 minutes of fame. Why are so many weapon pictures for Eye of the North so bloody awful, with horrendous lighting and poor cropping? No reason for that kind of thing, unless somebody is in a hurry to be the first one posting a picture that is. Anyone uploading in good faith can take the time to do it right. Everyone else is going to get (rightly) accused of showing off. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:45, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Curb your jealousy for 30 seconds and consider that half of the people uploading screenshots here barely know how to use mspaint, much less photoshop or the gimp. Yes, there is rampant ePeen stroking, no, not all of the bad screenshots qualify. --Tankity tank 02:55, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Jealousy isn't a factor imo, mostly what I call +dicksize issues as well as GW:IMAGE which states: "Crop the image to clearly show and highlight the relevant subject." or something to that effect. Otherwise, don't upload, since someone else will just come later and do it right... (T/ ) 02:58, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Wars have been fought for less. ME HAVE SHINY ARMOR - ME RICH. ME TAKE WOMAN TO CAVE NOW. :) NightAngel 22:05, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::I say it's jealousy. If it didn't bother you so much, none of this would've come up. Who cares about what they're wearing. I'm here to look at the scythe and that's it. 68.63.37.63 06:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think all the various standalone gloves they added in Eye of the North look awful, so all I think when I see a screenshot of somebody wearing them is "They have too much money and not enough fashion sense." No, I just prize efficient and well formatted articles, and uncluttered and well lit pictures. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::U said it urself, u came here to look at the scythe and that's it. If you need a picture of dervish obsidian armor dyed black, there's a page already on it. Get a new screenie that doesn't show off, or have none at all-- (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Looks fine to me Cracker 17:37, 23 September 2007 (CDT) What, so one kind of gauntlets are okay, but another isn't? If you didn't come here to look at Chaos Gauntlets, surely you didn't come here to look at the gauntlets in the current picture, so why does it matter which of the two are used? Quit the jealousy. If you aren't here to look at gauntlets, simply don't look at them. mikkel 16:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :The problem was, the lighting of the guantlets was getting in the way of viewing the object the article was made for. That is why people were complaining. --Lann 03:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hand Issues My small female assassin has one of these and the right hand doesn't line up that well. I don't know if her size has anything to do with it, but she's not the smallest possible character size. Just a warning to potential buyers. Reading the above arguments, I'm wondering if I should have stripped before taking the screenshots... At least this isn't destined for an article. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:21, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :We don't care if you have your armor on with your own pics, or pics to display an error, just as long as it doesn't make it to an article.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Almost every scythe has that problem, on whatever profession, afaik. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Some are worse than others. The suntouched scythe has always worked well for me. The mursaat, however, is terrible on my male derv. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 23:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC)